


Just Another Day At the Office

by raptor_moon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor_moon/pseuds/raptor_moon
Summary: Just another day (and kidnapping attempt) in the life of Tony Stark.  But now he has a tower full of people to deal with...





	1. Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> Set approximately 3 months after the events of Avengers: Assemble, assuming that the team moved into the tower one month after the invasion.

A lone figure stumbled towards the door of the Avengers tower in the early morning light. His clothes were ragged and torn, his face bruised and bloody. He used his right arm to gently raise his left and spread his fingers against the biometric scanner. They left a bloody smear on the glass as he let his arm drop, but the building doors slid open. As he staggered across the lobby to the unobtrusive silver elevator that led directly to the private floors of the tower, a concerned British voice was heard, “Sir, you appear to have sustained injuries that require medical attention. Do you wish me to contact…”

“Not right now J.” The elevator doors slid open as he approached. Tony slumped down the elevator wall as the doors closed around him. “Was I off grid long enough to trigger the protocol?”

“No sir, but when you missed the meeting with R&D and the 2nd check-in, Ms. Potts went off procedure last night and contacted Captain Rogers to see if you had been called away on Avengers business.”

“Crap.” Tony sighed. “Does the Capsicle have his spanglyknickers in a twist?”

“He did sound a bit annoyed at your disappearance. He assured Ms. Potts that you were probably just being irresponsible.”

“Glad to know he holds me in such high esteem. Oh well. I can work with that. Irresponsible means I can lock myself in the lab and pretend yesterday never happened.Take me to the penthouse so I can get cleaned up.”

“Sir, I think you need to hear the rest of the recording.”

“I’m not going to like this am I?”

_Pepper’s voice filled the elevator. “You’re probably right. I shouldn’t panic until the protocol says to panic.” She huffed, a little wry laugh escaping._

_“Protocol?” Steve’s voice cracked._

_“If he misses 3 consecutive check-ins, I am to assume he has been kidnapped and act accordingly.”_

_“Is this because of Afghanistan?” Steve asked tentatively._

_“Oh, no. Howard Stark became increasing paranoid during the cold war, so he first instituted the protocols during that time. Stark Industries no ransom policy came into effect years later, after Howard got tired of paying.”_

_“Tired of paying? You make it sound like it was a regular thing?”_

_There was a pause from Pepper’s end, before she asked, “Do you want me to notify you if he doesn’t make 3rd check-in?”_

_“Yes ma’am.”_

__  
Tony sighed again as the recording stopped. “I can’t think straight right now, J. I itch; I hurt. Shower first. They took my clothes. These I borrowed from a charity drop-off dumpster. Incinerate them and run a decontamination shower. Remind me to send a donation to make it up to them. If the Captain inquires, let him know I checked in so he won’t freak out Pepper more. I’ll contact Pepper and apologize to her after I’m cleaned up. I’d rather her think I’m an irresponsible jerk than let her blame herself for a non-existent mistake in her planning letting a bunch of amateurs get the drop on me.“

“Very good sir. And exactly where does this attempt fall on the Shitstorm scale?”

“What’s one up from amateur hour?”

“Goon squad.”

“Yup that’s it.” Tony dropped his dumpster finds into the chute for JARVIS to dispose of them, and then he staggered into the shower.


	2. A History of Kidnappings

Meanwhile in the communal kitchen, Bruce had walked in on a brooding Steve.

“Is something wrong?” Bruce inquired as he started a pot of tea.

Steve sighed, “Did you know that Stark Industries has a protocol in place to trigger a kidnapping alert if Tony misses three check-ins?”.

“No, but that’s not unusual for someone in his position who has been targeted before…”

“Like Afghanistan?” Clint suggested as he dropped out of a nearby vent.

“Ms. Potts said the policy started under Howard Stark.”

Natasha strolled in, “While not general knowledge, SHIELD records indicate that Howard Stark was kidnapped twice, freeing himself once, being rescued by SSR Agents Sousa and Carter the other time." She took a seat and a deep breath. "Anthony Edward Stark was first targeted at age 3. He was kidnapped a total of 5 times before his ninth birthday. At that point Howard Stark instituted a “no ransom” policy. The next time Anthony was rescued by S.H.I.E.L.D.operatives, but not before the kidnappers broke his leg in 3 places in an attempt to convince Howard to pay."

Disbelief and horror warred for place on Steve's face. "Howard let them hurt his son...over money?"

Clint wondered if this was why Tony had seemed so free with his money in the two months he had been living at the tower. That train of thought was interrupted as Natasha continued. "A note in then Assistant Director Carter’s file indicated that a request was made of SSR West Coast Chief Sousa to _provide Anthony with safe instruction in the use of improvised explosive devices for escape, at least safer than Howard would provide or Tony would come up with for himself._ It seems Chief Sousa had been with the Army Corp of Engineers and handled explosives during the war. Her files also indicated that Howard Stark’s butler and driver, Edwin Jarvis, had begun training Anthony in basic self defense..."

Bruce interrupted, seemingly thinking out loud, "So is JARVIS named for Edwin Jarvis?"

"Yes, Sir holds Edwin Jarvis in the highest esteem." JARVIS offered.

Natasha cleared her throat, "While SSR A.D. Margaret Carter took on lock-picking and other escape methods."

Steve looked pale. "Peggy taught him?" 

Natasha paused before continuing. "After that no formal reports were filed, but there is evidence of several failed attempts and cases where he apparently freed himself within a day. As a fifteen year old at MIT, he showed up unexpectedly on the doorstep of the US Embassy in Japan. He claimed it was a drunken prank, “friends” shipping him to Japan, but medical tests showed drugs in his system consistent with information extraction, not recreational use. After college and his parents’ death, he essentially became a recluse except for SI business and necessary public appearances."

Clint snorted, “Tony a recluse? With all his playboy behavior and drunken escapades splattered all over the internet?”

“Yes, if he just locked himself away, people would ask difficult questions. A night or two of hedonism could feed the media circus for weeks. He could go into hiding between appearances. Of course, after Afghanistan his behavior changed again. But none of this is in his files. He hacked the system and deleted almost everything after he found out about S.H.I.E.L.D. None of this information was known when I was observing him. I went looking for more information when his current behavior seemed in conflict with earlier observations. Agent Coulson didn’t put all the pieces together until just before…” Natasha trailed off. “Why the sudden interest in Stark’s past now? We’ve been living in the tower for almost two months now and you never cared before.”

Steve had the decency to look ashamed. “Ms. Potts called last night. Stark’s missed two check-ins and she wanted to know if he was engaged in Avengers business.”

The team members fell quiet. Bruce spoke up in a small voice, “So Tony is missing?”

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room.

The elevator dinged and everyone turned expectantly. Pepper Potts strode into the room.

“JARVIS, bring up the footage from the news and the traffic cameras.”

All eyes were trained on the display. They watched a black limousine get broadsided by a large white SUV. It flipped completely over, coming to rest on its side with the SUV half under it. Moments later the SUV driver exited his vehicle and ran towards an ambulance parked on the corner. Two burly men dressed as paramedics raced towards the accident scene and hauled a dazed and bleeding Tony out of the vehicle, strapping him to a gurney. They loaded him into the awaiting ambulance, which was now driven by the SUV driver. The image paused on the side of the ambulance.

JARVIS spoke. “This ambulance company does not exist. The legitimate first responders arrived to assist Mr. Yashima and his driver 6 minutes and 12 seconds later. They were transported to Mercy hospital. They are recovering from their injuries and are expected to be released later today.”

Bruce’s eyes flashed green. “Tony was obviously injured in the accident, too. Possible head injury and his left arm may be broken. And that was before whoever kidnapped him got their hands on him.”

“Can we track that ambulance from the traffic cameras?” Clint asked.

“Already working on it.”


	3. The Prodigal Returns

As he washed the dried blood off his arm and head, the wounds began bleeding again sluggishly. His head throbbed, and he wondered if he had a concussion. He was pretty sure his arm was broken, and was that a bit of bone sticking out, or had he missed some of the metal or glass that went in? His head swam and he felt nauseous and almost feverish. Ok, he definitely needed medical attention, which meant he wanted Bruce.

He dried off and managed to get a pair of boxers and sweatpants over his hips one handed. He slipped on an undershirt and wrapped his arm tightly in a towel, then slipped on a robe as a shivers wracked his body. “JARVIS, Where’s Bruce?”

“Dr. Banner is in the communal kitchen with the rest of the team and Ms. Potts.”

“So it would be bad to go hide in the lab.”

“Sir, I really must insist…”

“I know. Take me to the firing squad.”

“The team appears to be unarmed.”

“Very funny, you too can be donated to a community college. And just how many of them could kill me with their bare hands?”

“I believe all of them.”

“Just take me there.” Tony muttered as he made his way into the elevator.

The ride down to the common level seemed to take forever, and he sense JARVIS was trying to go slowly and be extra gentle, but he still felt his knees buckle at the deceleration at the end, falling against the wall of the elevator. The elevator doors slid open.

At the ding of the elevator, he pushed himself upright and staggered slightly as he exited. He felt the eyes of the team upon him as he made his way slowly to the breakfast bar. He sat heavily on a stool and turned to Pepper. She looked close to tears and started to move towards him with a breathless, “Tony!”

He raised his right hand to stop her approach and carefully rested his injured left arm on the table. “Ms. Potts, how many points have the stocks dropped over speculation about my possible kidnapping?”

“Twenty points in the last half hour, but that doesn’t matter right now. Tony, are you ok?”

“I’ve been better, but you’ve also seen me much worse. Set a press conference for 11 a.m. so we can make the noon news. Let the public know that rumors of my kidnapping have been greatly exaggerated. You know the drill, send wardrobe and make-up to medical.”

“Will that be all Mr. Stark?”

“Yes, Ms. Potts.” At that she gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and left to take care of things.

Bruce had come around the table. “Tony you need to be checked out by doctors, not fending off the media at a press conference.” He began to unwrap the towel, disturbed to see blood soaking through. 

“Oh, I am pretty sure I need to be getting a broken arm set, but I also need to pacify the shareholders.” Tony winced as Bruce shifted the towel. He noticed himself tapping his arc reactor nervously and forced his palm flat. 

“You were kidnapped!” Captain Rogers look at Tony with disbelief. 

“Not my first rodeo, Captain.” Tony sighed. “And this mess barely even qualifiesssssss….”

The last word devolved into a hiss of pain as Bruce maneuvered a cutting board under his forearm.

“What are you doing?” Bruce cut Tony’s argument off.

“If that’s an open fracture, it needs more support than just a towel.” He pressed the edge of the cutting board against Tony and wrapping his other arm round the genius, he levered him upright and headed to the elevator. “Let medical know we are on the way, and we will need x-rays.” Bruce shouted back at Natasha.


	4. Unpleasant Procedures

“I don’t think it’s that bad,” Tony argued. “I pulled a piece of metal from the window frame out of there after the vehicle stopped tumbling.” 

Bruce just shook his head and kept the man moving. Natasha went to call, while Steve and Clint followed Bruce and Tony down to the medical floor. It had already been much more than a clinic for SI staff, given Tony’s aversion to hospitals and tendency to get injured as Iron Man. He had expanded it to cover most diagnostic needs and minor surgery to deal with the Avenger’s needs.

They headed straight to get x-rays. After all the manipulation of Tony’s arm to get adequate images, he was looking rather grey. Clint had snagged a stool and forced Tony to sit, allowing him to lean back against the archer instead of falling over. A nurse hooked up an IV. Tony looked at Bruce with concern.

“Don’t worry, you’re a little dehydrated and we need to start IV antibiotics. The open wound in your left arm does not appear to be caused by shifting of the bone, but the external puncture was deep so there is a risk of bone infection. You have a mild concussion, but no skull fractures. We were able to pull the cut on your head together with butterfly bandages. You have a partial or hairline fracture of the radius. The ulna is broken, a bending wedge fracture, and so the orthopedic surgeon will need to do a closed reduction to realign the bones. We need to anesthetize you to set your arm.”

“No, you don’t. I’ve got to be coherent for the press conference in less than 3 hours. I understand that it easier if your patient isn’t writhing in pain, but I got the arc reactor without anesthesia or pain killers, I think I can handle this. Just don’t let my head hit the floor if I pass out and give me the good painkillers after I’m done with the media.”

“No. I can’t…won’t agree to torture you like that,” The good doctor shook his head. As Tony started to insist, Bruce’s eyes briefly flashed green, “Even at your own request.”

Steve shook his head. “Is the press conference really that important?” Tony just rolled his eyes at Steve, not even bothering to answer that.

The orthopedic surgeon came over. “I think we can do better. I know Mr. Stark has an aversion to needles and this would require a few injections. But with a combination of local and regional anesthetic we should be able to perform a nerve block and numb his entire arm while avoiding general anesthesia.”

“You just love turning me into a giant pincushion.” Tony sighed. “Need to be awake and clear headed for the press conference, so go ahead. General anesthesia leaves me loopy for hours and foggy for days afterwards.” 

Eight injections later and they were flushing the wound to clear any debris. Dr. Banner pulled out a piece of glass with forceps. “You missed a piece.” Tony winced and swallowed hard. “You aren’t feeling any of this are you?”

“Nope, arm’s numb. It’s just kinda gross knowin’ its my arm your poking around in.” Tony’s words were slightly slurred. Bruce knew they were holding off on narcotic painkillers until after the press conference, so he hoped it was just exhaustion and that he hadn’t underestimated the concussion.

“Ok, Mr. Stark, if you can hop up here. It will be easier to do the reduction and get follow-up x-rays done if we have you immobilized on the surgical table.”

“I don’t think I like where this is going.” Tony whispered, his eyes taking on a haunted look.

“Tony,” Bruce began to talk. “You are here safe in the tower. You are not back there. Clint and Steve are here.” Bruce turned to Steve and Clint. “Steve, help get him up on the table. Clint, talk to him, keep him grounded in the here and now.“ Only Bruce knew about how Tony had the electromagnet installed in his chest and realized why this would be a trigger. As he watched Tony’s heart rate and respiration increase, he added a dose of clonazepam to the IV to stave off a full blown panic attack.

It was a half an hour of the orthopedic surgeon pulling and rotating and manipulating Tony’s arm in myriad of uncomfortable if not downright painful looking ways before he declared the bones adequately set. By then Steve and Clint looked grey and Bruce look kind of green, as the doctor drove pins into the bones for external bracing.  
As the doctor assembled a mad science looking framework to Tony’s arm, Clint swallowed hard and asked Bruce, “Why wouldn’t he just put a standard cast on it now?”

“His arm was cut open down to the level of the broken bone. The risk of infection, especially bone infection, which would be very bad, is rather high. So it’s best that the wound is accessible.”

The doctor cleaned the wound once more and finally stitched it closed. He added gauze over the wound and a protective covering over the arm to pad the support frame. “If you want to move him over to the recovery bed to rest, I think he finally passed out as I was adding the pins.”

Steve easily transferred Tony to the bed. Bruce checked the IV and monitors and then the three friends settled in to watch Tony sleep.


	5. Preparations

Pepper walked in at 10:15, with hair, make-up, and wardrobe in tow, but came to a sudden stop when she saw Tony stretched out in one of the medical beds, an IV running into his arm. “Is he alright?”

Bruce looked fondly down at the sleeping man. “Yes, he passed out during setting his arm. With the open wound we wanted to start IV antibiotics. He has a concussion and knowing Tony we expected him to be dehydrated and exhausted, so we added IV fluids and anti-inflammatories and have been letting him sleep. “

“Oh, I guess I’ll have to make the statement,“ Pepper immediately started to panic. 

Natasha, dressed in her Natalie Rushman disguise stepped forward. “You will be fine. I'll be with you.”

“You may not need to." Bruce placed a hand on her shoulder. "Take a deep breath. Pepper, we have to wake him for the concussion protocol. If he’s coherent, he will want to get the press conference done.“

The attending doctor carefully shook Tony’s shoulder. As the genius opened his eyes, he was asked the usual questions. “Who are you, where are you and what is the date?”

“I’m Tony Stark, and if I’m not in the tower, then something bad is happening because I haven’t been blackout drunk in ages and JARVIS?”

“Yes, sir?” The AI almost seemed hesitant.

“What day is it today?”

The doctor looked confused and reached for his penlight. 

Bruce held out a hand to stop him. “Tony, what are they names of your three robotic lab assistants?”

“DUM-E, U, and Butterfingers.”

Clint stepped up. “What are some of the nick-names have you given me?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Katniss, Legolas, Robin Hood, Meridia….”

Pepper stepped forward. “What secret did you keep from me that I am still annoyed with you over?” 

Tony gulped. “When are you not pissed at me?”

Pepper glared. ‘Natalie’ stepped into his line of sight. 

“Palladium poisoning?” Tony whispered. Pepper nodded and Bruce stepped forward.

“Ok, now I think I’m pissed off," Bruce glared. "What haven’t you told me?”

Tony had the decency to look sheepish. “Original Arc reactor used a palladium core. The thing keeping me alive was killing me until I synthesized a new element for the core. I’m fine now.”

“That’s debatable.” Bruce smirked. “Are you up for the media circus you requested?”

Tony slowly sat up. “Yup. Let’s get this show on the road.” The team Pepper had brought with her swooped into action.


	6. On With the Show

Twenty minutes later, Tony looked every inch the genius, billionaire, philanthropist, business tycoon as he strode out of medical flanked by Pepper and Natasha. 

They walked into the press conference at exactly 11 AM. Flashbulbs popped and cameras rolled. Tony strode up to the microphone. “As you can see, rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated.”

The reporters laughed. “As you know, yesterday afternoon a limousine belonging to the Yashima Industrial Group was struck by an SUV while I was accompanying Mr. Yashima on a tour of their new facility. There has been speculation that this was an attempt at abduction. Traffic cameras show me being removed from the vehicle and transported away from the scene in a conveniently waiting ambulance. I deeply regret that Mr. Yashima and his driver were injured in this attack on me.”

“So were you kidnapped Mr. Stark?”

Tony took a sip of water. “I hate to dignify this pitiful attempt with any sort of recognition. I broke free within a few hours and was back at the tower before morning.” 

“How badly were you injured?”

“My arm was broken in the initial car accident, and as the blood shows on the video, I got a bump on the head that led to me being dazed enough for them to initially detain me. But as you can see, I am fine. I lost an afternoon of work, so I need to get back to my lab now.” Tony turned the microphone over to Pepper while ‘Natalie’ escorted Mr. Stark from the room.

 

As they left the room, Natasha could see the beads of perspiration forming on Tony’s brow. She passed him off to the other Avengers and returned to help Pepper. Clint and Steve flanked him as they crossed the lobby to the private elevator where Bruce awaited. As the doors closed, Tony slumped against the back wall, eyes closed. The elevator began its ascent and Tony’s knees buckled. His eyes popped open as he tried to scrabbled against the wall. Strong arms suddenly supported him on either side, unfortunately jostling his arm. He hissed in pain.

“Sorry,” Clint whispered.

“’s ok. JARVIS lab.”

“Sir, your temperature has increase by 0.7 degrees Fahrenheit since you left the medical floor. You cannot risk a bone infection. You need rest and antibiotics.”

“To do list…”

“The SI business has been removed from the list until such time as you have had at least 6 hours sleep, a meal containing solid food, and have been fever free for 24 hours.”

“The list…”

“Do the same to any Avenger’s business as well.” Steve ordered.

“No…Legolas needs ammo…”

“Replacement arrows have already been placed into automated manufacture, upgrades have been placed on a ‘health delay’ as per Mr. Rogers orders.” Jarvis said reassuringly. “Sir, I think you should, as you say, ‘Take a day’.”

“Nah, I’m good to go…Woah!” He finally collapsed with the elevators deceleration at the penthouse level. Steve swept him up into a bridal carry against his feeble protests. Steve proceeded directly to the genius’ seldom used bedroom and deposited him on bed. 

Clint helped pull off the businessman’s armor of suit and tie, dress shirt and slacks, and placed them on hangers. To help keep him focused long enough to complete the process, he asked the question they had all been wondering, “So how did you get away?”

“Hey Cap, remember when I tried to get you to use my tailor to get some clothes that fit and you commented on how much money I waste on clothes.”

Bruce and Steve shared a look. They both thought Tony spent money like water. 

“Yes.”

“I told you I could not afford to buy off the rack.”

“Which makes no sense.”

“Hawkeye, Take a look in the top left drawer.”

Clint walked over. The uses of his code name name tipped him off that he was looking for something. He pulled out a pair of boxers. 

“Check the tag.”

He looked at the label, nothing unusual in appearance, but as he ran his fingers over it, he felt something. “You have lock picks hidden in the label of your underwear.” He started checking out the clothes he just removed from the billionaire. He found a veritable escape artists arsenal hidden within the various items of clothing. “All of your clothing is customized to help you escape.”

“It is now.” Tony sighed, a haunted look crossing his eyes. “They thought me helpless, handcuffed to a chair in my boxers, socks and undershirt. I picked the lock, blew the hinges off the door and escaped. Walked home, End of Story” 

Tony looked at the IV pole Bruce was now rolling near his bed. He awarded Bruce with a tired glare.

“Hey, you asked for the good drugs. And today only, you can have the good drugs, but they come in IV form, along with your antibiotics and fluids. Now, do you think you can eat something?”

Tony shook his head, his eyes already closing as the narcotic painkillers hit his system. 

They exited the room.

 

Steve turned to Bruce, “Will he be ok?”

“So long as he can avoid a bone infection, he should recover completely.”

“No, I meant from the kidnapping and everything.”

Clint spoke up. “Steve, we think of him as untrained, a civilian. But he has been dealing with getting kidnapped since before I was born. Iron Man was created from a kidnapping. We just need to remind him that he doesn’t have to do it all on his own anymore.”

Bruce pushed the other men down the hallway, away from the sleeping man. “JARVIS, you’ll keep an eye on him, won’t you?”

“Always.”


End file.
